Sonic the Hedgehog: Outer Space Showdown
by GravityShifter
Summary: Sonic and his friends were having a nice picnic under the summer sun. Until, Chaos begins and ruins everything. His friends found out that they had to go to space to stop all the chaos, therefore, having a Showdown in space with the toughest person they've ever fought with. Will Sonic and his friends save the world from utter chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog:  
"Chaos begins"

-Sonics's POV-  
Tails and I were just heading to a place for a picnic. Knuckles invited us and said Silver, Blaze and Cream would be there. He said Amy might be coming so It might me best to prepare myself for it. On the way there, Tails explained that somethign weird was happening around his home. Lightning would always strike his house and it always rained in the night. Suddenly, I remembered Tails has a phobia about Lightning.  
"Sounds serious" I tell him, "The Lightning was scary, you should've been there!" Tails said.

We arrive at a small field where Knuckles and the others were. Of course, Amy was there. She dashed over with a love-sick look on her face, I move to the side and she crashes into a tree. Silver was just arranging the plates and food, Blaze was reading a book while Cream was making a flower crown.

Amy shrieks "Sooooonic! I got chiiiiliii dogs for yoooou!" I turn around and accept. A love-sick look on her face still creeped me out. Dammit! I wasn't sure if I can eat it, Silver gives me a signal that I understood. He meant "DON'T EAT IT"  
Cream comes back and asks (adorably) "When does the picnic start? I'm getting a bit hungry!"  
Blaze comes in and says "Just about now, We should eat"

Tails eats Tacos that Knuckles packed while Knuckles was eating his 'custom-made' Burgers.  
Blaze eats a salad, Cream eats the Carrot cake she made for herself and Silver eats the Pizza.  
As I was eating my Chili Dog, something was not right. The skies turned into a dark shade of purple and the clouds turned black.

Knuckles stood up and said "What the hell?!" Lightning struck the ground (like 10 feet away from us) and there spawned a big, muddy creature. Cream screamed (Rhyming Heheh) in horror and went behind Silver for protection. Knuckles goes headfirst and punches it in the stomach. I manage to land the kick on the creature since he was _So Slow!_  
Silver uproots trees from the ground and throws it but the mud monster sucks it up.  
The mud monster grabbed a tree and smashed Knuckles but thanks to Knuckles' agility, He dodges it.

Blaze has fire ha- I mean paws. She lunges at the creature and destroys it.  
I have to admit, she's good for a fighter. Interrupting my thoughts was Amy and Tails who were pointing on the city that had a big spaceship near it. Out of the trees emerges Shadow.  
Man, I hate the guy but when you hang out with him in a long time. He's good...I think.

Tails exclaims "Shadow? What are you doing here?" He answers grimly "Nothing, Just...nothing" Amy protests "Maybe you need our help! You weak bum!"  
Cream silently whispers to me "It's not nice to say 'weak bum' to Mister Shadow" I chuckle a little about that and it seems like he heard me. He gives a glare.

Shadow: Dr. Eggman, Again. Dammit.  
Tails: He did this?  
Shadow: Not only that, he has a genius accomplice. She looks sorta like Marine.  
Silver: Marine? The Racoon?  
Blaze: I've heard of her before, she was called ruler of space and time. She wears robot-y clothes and her eyes are cyber-blue and wired. Her name's Zero Gravity.  
Me: Sounds cool.  
Knuckles: I wish I had a name like that.  
Amy: The...city!  
Shadow: The Chaos is starting. *Sigh*  
Me: Let's stop this before anything else!  
Cream: That is a good plan Mister Sonic...but...Do you know how to stop the monsters from spawning?  
Silver: I think we'd have to go to space for that.

We all stare at Silver in disbelief. Even Shadow looked (a bit) surprised. Silver explains:  
"Well, The monsters seeme to have fallen down from the clouds. So, My theory is that the monsters are being created above the clouds"  
At first, No one believed him for a minute. After exchanging looks, We believed him. Tails took us to 2 air-crafts he made. He let us use the rocket.

Cream and Amy said they wanted to stay behind and patrol what's happening around the area. Tails wished nothing happened to Cream because they are like brother and sister.  
Knuckles was handling the engine (even though he has _no_ idea on how to, Silver helps him out) Blaze just monitors everything in the rocket. Tails pilots, I assist Tails in Piloting while Shadow wants to go alone.

Silver protests, If he wanted to go alone he could just ask someone to go with him. He sighed and went to the back of the ship. After a few minutes, I hear "What the Hell...?!" I ask Knuckles and Blaze if they coul come with me. They nodded in agreement and I left Silver and Tails behind for operating the ship.

I enter the booster room and I see 3 mud muks (monsters) chewing up the turbing engine.  
Shadow quickly takes down one, leaving me and Knuckles to do the rest.  
After beating the hell out of the monsters, we take off. I can hear Amy and Cream from the transmitter from the patrol tower. We head to the front deck of the ship.

"Psht- Heellloo? Is this thing wor- Oh it is! Sonic! Somebody is trying to break in here! Cream says she's a raccoon! Is it that Zero-Gravity person Blaze was talking about?!" Amy says.  
Blaze quickly presses buttons for a face-cam. Blaze asks Amy if she could point the person breaking in. By the time Amy points the camera. Cream (Who was blocking the door) fell down and Amy was lifted up and thrown against a bunch of boxes.

The raccoon looked exactly as Blaze described her as. She grabs a microphone and says in a robotic voice: "Hope you may forgive me. Mortals..."  
Tails protests "Why would we forgive you?! You hurt Amy and Cream!"  
"Listen, Before Eggman arrives. Head to a satellite and deactivate the monster spawner. I'm not on your side or Eggman's. I'm trying to help. Before, my entire body is cntrolled by Dr. Eggman. Transmission must end soon" The raccoon says.  
Silver barges in and curiously points at her "...Marine?!"  
The half-mecha-raccoon nodded 'yes' and suddenly, her cyber-blue eyes turned red, then she said: "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL" The transmission ended as soon as she said that.

Shadow seemed speechless, he turned serious and turned to the computer screen and did technology things I never knew he can do. Tails and Blaze seemed worried about Shadow.  
What was wrong with him anyway? Did he have a fight with Marine? Were they friends?  
I didn't know what's up but I'll just figure it out myself. I'll have to get my game face on until we go destroy that monster spawner

-End of Part 1-  
I hope you enjoyed reading and if you have any suggestions about this. You may review me.  
Don't forget to leave a favorite!  
-PrescilliaCream 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was about 25 minutes after liftoff, and of course, I was getting hungry.  
"Agh, Are we there yet? We've been here foreveeeer" I complain, Tails sighs and replies "Yep, Just have to wait...and Sonic? I can hear your stomach grumble"  
It's true, I was really hungry. Shadow glances at me and says "How can you be hungry when you just ate 25 minutes ago?" Amy and Blaze giggle a little while that was being said.

Silver butts in the conversation, cracking up a joke "Bft! Maybe he has some kind of fat burner in his stomach that Tails installed!" Everyone but Shadow (who was hiding his face) was chuckling and laughing. Tails was abnormally quiet and only spoke when needed to, he was really worried about Cream and Amy but I believe that they were fine.

We arrive at this so called 'satellite' that was on the moon.  
Blaze points out that there are robots everywhere so it might be best to place the rocket on the opposite side of the gray planet. "Why can't we just fall down there and beat the hell outta these robots? They don't seem so tough." Knuckles glumly suggested, Blaze seemed to have scanned them ahead of time, providing the information we needed:  
"Well, they have 3 laserbeams in each arm, which makes a total of 6. They have 2 missles on each shoulder, which makes 4 and their eyes are like stun guns which make up 2. Now, How'd you expect to get rid of one so easily?"

Tails mutters under his breath "Knuckles got **SO** owned!" Knuckles thought about it for once. I mean, look at the dude. His muscles are like his brain already.  
He sighs and agrees we should place the rocket on the opposite side of the station.  
Once we land, Tails reminds us we don't need to worry about air. He found that there were air levels in the moon and station.

"Whose idea was it to add air to the moon anyway?" I asked, Tails paused for a moment and answered "Probably Eggman's idea, maybe he was too-" He was cut off by a blast of a laser. Tails manage to dodge it since he was looking forward.  
"Dammit, Eggman..." I hear a familiar voice mumble, "Marine, I know that's you" Silver sternly says. The dark figure ran away while Silver runs after it.

"Silver! Wait! You'll get caught!" Blaze calls out, Silver does not listen and he keeps running.  
I question Blaze "What with Silver and Marine anyway?"  
Blaze lets out a long sigh and replies:  
"Well, It all started in the Sol Dimension..."

-FlashBack!-

(Blaze's POV)  
_We were children, playing in the green, fresh fields of the Sol Dimension..._

"Marine! Wait up! You little...!" Silver yelps out, Marine runs off in a distance really fast.  
I was catching up with her and suddenly, she stops and runs the other way.  
Silver and I stop from our tracks and I ask her in a very squeakky voice "Marine! What's going on?"

She yells out "Y'all go back now, mate! Hurry!" I tell Silver to run but he was really little at that time so I pick him up and run. "_LET GO OF ME, EGGHEAD!_" Marine shrieks.  
By the time I look back, Marine was being placed into a container and into a robot.  
My little feet were too tired to run, Silver lifted me into air and dragged me under a tree.  
Silver cutely asked me "Blaze? Where is Marine? Is she okay?"

I assure him that she is okay and she'll be back soon.

_Little did I know, She didn't come back._

-Flashback End-

"...and that's what happened to her" Blaze ends her story.  
Tails seemed speechless while Shadow stares at Blaze with really scary eyes, Knuckle pounds his fists and declared "Well then, Let's go get him! We'll have lots of fun beating up robots on the way!" I reach out my hand to go in the center, followed by Tails, Knuckles, Blaze and Shadow.  
I was a bit shocked, he never does this kind of 'team-spirit' stuff.

_Let's do this._

We all dash to the moon station and about 15 robots were guarding the gate inside.  
I take out the missles on their shoulders in a blink of an eye while Tails was blowing up the legs of the robots.

Shadow, whom I didn't know brought guns. (Is he serious?) Shot the eyes of all the robots, which would mean he'd be blinding them. Knunkles punches them over and over again which wasn't suprising at all. Blaze looked more rages than ever, Her feet and arms were on fire. Using these as her advantage, she kicked off a head of a robot which her blazing feet (Get it? BLAZing feet?)

Once the coast was clear, I saw three paths leading in different locations so Tails decided we go split up. I was going to go with Tails and Knuckles with Blaze while Shadow wanted to go alone. We agreed on the teams (well, Shadow was alone) and split up.  
Tails and I go for the right path because we distributed the paths to different people.

After a few minutes of walking, we come across Silver leaning on a wall, injured.  
We worriedly ran over to him and I ask him "Silver! What happened to you?!"  
He coughs and looks at me with weary eyes "...That's not...the M-Marine...I us-used t-to...kn-know..." Tails exclaims "What do you mean by that?!"

"She had red eyes, her eyes and arms were replaces by robot parts...the time she stopped beating me up...her eyes turned blue and stepped back and started running away again...  
_She's a robot now_"

-End-  
**Thanks for reading! Hope you can wait for Chapter 3! If you want me to improve, leave a review for me to read!**  
**-PrescilliaCream**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Urgh...Aagh..."  
Silver held his arm to relieve the pain which was increasing every second.  
"Oh, OUCH!"  
"Dude, settle down. Someone can hear you" I reminded him, He didn't reply but instead did a simple nod.  
Just as I thought, someone was in the room ahead of us. Swift footsteps can barely be heard and a _clank_ sound filled the room. Robot feet quickly headed to the path ahead of us. Not noticing us.

"Sonic, I think I'll stay with Silver..." Tails said, disappointingly. Of course, I knew the guy hated being separated with his best bud. But he has to attend to life-threatening injuries too.  
"That's fine, I'll follow the robot while you find Blaze or Shadow...maybe even Knuckles if the dude ever stopped"  
I dash forward following the robot that was heading to a place I'd like to call:  
What was it?  
Oh yeah.

_Eggman's Lair_

It wasn't as impressive as the last I have blown up or destroyed but I know for one thing that the computers were larger than usual. A cylindrical (I hate that term!) glass tube was in the middle of the room that contained random liquids that I'd not like to describe.

I can see Eggman working on his computer, typing and encoding codes.  
Bluergh, I need Tails here.  
The Marine-bot walks in with Cyber-blue eyes. I thought that she'd be good if her eyes were blue, if it was red. It means trouble.  
"Anything else of command?" Marine-bot questions Eggman rather quietly.  
"Get rid of these intruders will you? They are getting in the way of my plans!"  
The Marine-bot sighs and explains "If you are going to blow up the entire world and make an empire, where would you start, Egghead?"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! Get back to work or I'll activate Auto-Pilot!"  
Eggman screeched. The Marine-bot glared at him and walked away to the other exit, before she did, she looked at me. With those concerned eyes on, I think she's still in there.  
She points to the container, signaling to break it.  
Suddenly, Numbers and Letters are flowing through my head. Was she sending some kind of robo-transmission?:

_The chemicals contained in there can mutate you and your other friends in the building and become mutants or infected._  
_I shall inform Shadow, Blaze and Knuckles about this. My Transmissions can reach them._  
_As for Tails and Silver, I cannot connect to them...You'd have to make them follow you._  
_Good Luck, Sonic._

I nodded in approval and she finally exits the room, without Eggman noticing our silent chat.  
I speed up and run over to the container and kick it, making a crack and breaking it open.  
Eggman turns around in shock while I give a smirk.  
Hey, Why not? I like to joke around.

I run back to the place where Tails and Silver are and I tell them to move out of the building beofre they get swamped with chemicals and become mutant.

**-Timeskip brought to you by chemical spills-**

We all finally meet up out of the lab, nearby the ship to see the end of Eggman's unknown plans.  
"Finally...Took us a while to get out..." Tails said, "Yeah. But something still feels wrong"  
Blaze predicts with a slight bow of her head.  
Shadow remains silent, not reporting anything from the lab.  
Knuckles asks "Yo, Silver? You all right back there?"  
Silver suddenly acts up again and flings a rock, hitting the ground hard enough to make a dent. "ARRGGHHH! STOP IT! MARINE! AAARGAHG**...GAH!**"  
He covers his ears and his eyes suddenly turn red,"**H-Hel...p...me...Pl...e...a...se..."**

Blaze stands there infront of him,completely shocked and worried.  
She's been with him for a very long time and seeing him like this is unacceptable.  
His yellow-ish eyes turn pure blood-shot red, he grows claws and sharp fangs as well as a very long white tail. After that, his ears grew and he gives a vicious glare to all of us.

He looked alot like a rabid dog, he even went on his fours.

"Sil...ver?" Blaze faintly calls out, He growls and heads back to the lab.  
Tails says "How does the chemicals even do that so quickly...I injected m-morphine!"  
Shadow turns around in dismay, "Silver's allergic to morphine. Idiot!"  
He suddenly is concerned for Silver.  
How is allergies even related to mutation?  
What are the calculations to this?  
Is this possibly life-threatening?  
Tails' questios flowed rapidly thorugh his mind.  
Knuckles volunteers to follow Silver.

This is getting messed up...Shadow says we all go back to Eggman's base without making any skin contact with chemicals.  
We all agree except Tails.  
The poor guy's going nuts. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"  
"Dude! Calm down! We can figure this out!" I assured, obviously, it didn't seem to affect him.  
"This is my fault! I-I...**GRAAAAHHH!**"

He suddenly grows four tails. and pointy ears, his eyes turn orange and he suddenly had white fur for a second. "**A-A...G-Guys?! Uff...Get Si-Silver or I'll lose it! Aaargggh!"**  
Shadow does it with no complaints, he runs to the lab with swift feet.  
"...Tails...did you touch the...chemicals?" Blaze asks, silently.  
"**Arf! I-I am sorry, Go on. AGH! I'll tr-try to g-get ahold of this! I can g-get out of control! MOVE!"** Tails warned both of us.

Blaze and I run away from him, with me going to my max speed. While Blaze takes my hand so she can catch up...  
Tails mutates and follows Shadow.  
Two of my friends fighting? Well, I can't consider Shadow much of a friend...but...Tails is a very fragile kind of guy so, Shadow can beat him easily.  
I just hope he doesn't go too far.  
When I thought Blaze and I were safe, we were not. The Marine-bot was following us with those intimidating red eyes of hers.  
She prepares her arm into a photon-cannon.  
Uh-oh...She means buisness.

**End of Chapter 3**  
**I am sorry, I posted this very late! I had schoolwork and exams when I was typing this!**  
**It has been an awfully long time so still review, it can help me out alot!**  
**Who knows? Maybe it would end up as you like!**  
**-PrescilliaCream.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"**Target Acquired, search and eliminate**"

The Marine-bot shot a laser beam at us. With my quick instincts, I manage to dodge it.  
As well as Blaze, who was silent as the wind.  
"**Photon Cannon, missed. Activate Homing Missles**"  
I comment "It's best that you don't say your attacks out loud, you know?"  
I get a red-eyed glare.  
"**Homing Missles cannot be avoided, Intruder**"  
She shoots homing missles at me but wherever I run to, they follow. I didn't really expect Eggman's creations to actually follow me. This was trouble though.  
Blaze dashes toward Marine-Bot and gives a swift fiery kick, it hits but it didn't seem to effect it. Marine-bot gives a sucker-punch to Blaze in the stomach.

"BLAZE!"

She falls to the ground, unconcious. While I run helplessly away from those homing missles.  
"**1 Target remaining, He shall soon tire out. Counterpart Missles Activate**"  
I'm such an idiot! Now there are about a DOZEN missles following me.  
I can see something in a distance though, a black figure. Nothing else, Well I can already figure who that is. Shadow, duh, no one runs like they are gliding.  
He teleports and destroys 3 missles following me, they were picking up pace.  
"You always need someone to help you, Sonic" Shadow insulted.  
"Hey, Shut up! I was handling this fine until you came along!" I said, while I was still going around in circles trying to get these homing missles to stop following me.

The Marine-bot stands still just watching us.  
The eyes suddenly turn cyber-blue and the homing missles stop and deactivate.  
"My apologies, Intruders" The Marine-bot said "It was activated to Auto-Pilot"  
"Did you do it by accident?" Shadow curiously questioned the robot.  
"No, Metal Sonic did so"

He was here?  
GREAT. How I hate dealing with that bot!

"Anyway, I must go now. The mutation chemicals are flooding the lab with Metal Sonic inside, robots can become more mutant than you" It explained "I'd like to speak to him, robot-to-robot"  
The Marine-bot looks down at Blaze, who was still unconcious from its knockout punch.  
"Tell her I apologize for that"

She activates her jet-pack and flies to the lab, saying nothing else.  
I try to start up conversation with Shadow "Is Knuckles with you?" He sighs and nods his head as a 'no' "I saw him fighting with Tails and Silver, I can't go to him because there was a chemical river that separated paths"  
"What?! You could've just teleported just like awhile ago!"  
Shadow answered glumly "The chemicals were preventing me to teleport to the other side, So I just went to find you"

Blaze wakes up and sits upright, "Where...is...Silver...now..."  
He signaled both of us to turn around and I can see Knuckles coming back with Silver, who was back to normal.  
"Y-You...Have...n-no idea, How easy i-it was turning Silver back to no-normal!" Knuckles bragged, "Actually, you had to run all the way back to the ship and inject morphine in me while I was biting your leg and while Tails was scratching your back with his claws. That took you like, 30 minutes to figure that o-"  
"That...was, e-easy! SHUT UP...Silver!" Knuckles said, slapping Silver's back.

It was funny to joke once in awhile but we needed to be serious. Blaze asked Knuckles "Now, that you're...h-here...Where's Tails?" He said he went back to the ship to try and contact Amy and Cream for ground patrol.  
"We split up again? I think it will end up badly" Shadow complained.  
"You mean BALDY. Since Eggman's bald! Get it?" Knuckles cracked up.  
"Heh! Then, We'll go to Eggman's lab and help Marine-bot kick butt!" I enthusiastically encouraged. We all agree, like a team (Even Shadow tried to be a team-player) and we go ahead to Eggman's lair.

We didn't really talk that much on the way there since it was a short walk.  
Through glass panes, I can clearly see what was going on inside.  
Metal Sonic really looked alot more powerfu. He was 3 times bigger than before, He has four arms that were huge, Rocket legs and jetpack...Also something was attached to his back...  
are those 4 of the chaos emeralds?  
How did he even get those?  
I knew Shadow had one and I had two but...4?  
I have no idea anymore.

Marine-bot shoots 3 missles and a photon cannon laser at it but it didn't seem to affect him "We can settle this easily, Metal Sonic. These intruders mean no harm to us robots if we don't harm them!"  
"**...Impossible. These cruel creatures came to eliminate us! Auto-Pilot Activate**"  
Marine-bot's eyes turn red, and points at our direction.  
"**Target Found. Eliminate all**"  
A rocket is shot right towards us, giving us no time to avoid it. An explosion gets in all our faces and we land roughly on the ground...but as for me, something was different. I felt this liquid on my arm, was this the chemicals?  
"Sonic! Hey! He touched the chemicals!" Silver yelled.  
"SONIIICC..." I faintly hear someone say.

I suddenly felt very dizzy and I wanted to vomit. I can feel fangs grow out of my teeth and I can also feel my fur growing thicker. I can even feel spikes growing on my back along with a long tail. My vision was very blurry and I can only see blurred figures of my fellow friends.  
I move, without command of myself. I slash this Red Figure first, next a white figure, then a purple one then a purely black one.  
I hate the fact that I just hurt my friends...I can't seem to control myself very well.

That was all I could remember then I blacked out.  
After a few moments, I wake up to be normal but in this glass container. With liquids up to my knees. I was pretty sure it was a death-trap but no...  
Those were the chemicals I touched awhile ago.  
I move my head around and see my worst nightmares coming true. Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and Shadow were in the same situation as I was but unconcious. We were all going to be mutants. I noticed that there were slash marks on their chests, must've been my claws...Marine-bot was standing in front of Shadow's glass container and I saw her type:  
"Deactivate Mutant slime"  
The computer asks why and she types in reply.  
"I admire this subject alot"  
I close my eyes and feel very faint, was this the end? Of course not! I kick the container over and over again until I got Marine-bot's attention. Her eyes were red.  
She was going to release Shadow, even if she was Auto-Piloted. Does she have a crush on Shadow?

**End of Chapter**  
**I decided to make this the day after I did Chapter 3 since I was gone for a long time.**  
**It is exam week again, so I had to squeeze in this! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review!**  
**-PrescilliaCream**  
_  
_


End file.
